Las cosas del amor
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Fue una tarde cuando se encontraron en la estación, él subía las escaleras, ella bajaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él supo que era amor a primera vista.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias: Contiene OoC, AU. **

**Historia inspirada en las canciones "Ding dong las cosas del amor" y "Hoy corté una flor" de Leonardo Favio. **(Crecí escuchando las canciones de esa época gracias a mi papá que las ponía todos los domingos, y terminé amando esas canciones). **Contiene partes de las mismas.**

* * *

**Las cosas del amor**

Eran las dos de la tarde de un día sábado, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover.

Un chico de cabello naranja vestido con unos jean azules, una playera roja y tenis blancos caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos sobre la transitada acera.

Caminó cerca de tres cuadras hasta que llegó a un gran instituto de bardas altas y portón negro. Era el colegio de señoritas de Karakura. El colegio tenía al frente una jardinera a cada lado del portón, en ellas había rosas de varios colores.

El joven, que se llamaba Ichigo, se acercó a una jardinera y observó cuidadosamente las rosas, después de unos minutos de pensar, se decidió por cortar una rosa de un tenue color violeta, era más pequeña que las demás, sin embargo era la más hermosa. Ichigo se acercó la rosa a su nariz para aspirar su aroma, un poco más marcado que él de las demás.

Sonrió, pues ya tenía el mejor regalo para su amor.

Ichigo se recargó de la pared, apoyó un pie en ella y se cruzó de brazos. Esperaría a que ella saliera de las clases de música a la que asistía los sábados.

Y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover, aunque no de forma abundante. Ichigo no se movió, únicamente cubrió la rosa con su camisa.

Él miró al cielo sonriendo, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara y cuerpo proporcionándole una sensación refrescante.

La gente que pasaba por ahí comenzó a acelerar el paso, sólo algunas personas precavidas se resguardaron bajo su paraguas. Rápidamente las calles quedaron solitarias.

Ichigo comenzó a recordar el día que la conoció, hacía dos meses.

**_~/~/~/~/~/~_**

_Él, ataviado de un uniforme escolar de color negro caminaba dentro de la estación de tren junto a dos de sus mejores amigos, un chico moreno alto y un chico blanco de lentes._

_Sus clases ya habían terminado y se dirigía a su casa. A esa hora de la tarde la estación trece de Karakura estaba muy transitada. _

_Ichigo y sus amigos, Chad y Uryu, caminaban a prisa y esquivando chocar contra las personas._

_Pero al llegar a las escaleras el aglomerado se hizo mayor y los empujones de la gente que intentaban caminar en direcciones opuestas no se hizo esperar, e inevitablemente Ichigo golpeó con su hombro a otra persona._

—_Disculpe. —dijo volteando a ver a la persona con la que había chocado._

_Y fue en ese momento cuando el tiempo se detuvo y se perdió en la mirada de la joven. Y podrían tacharlo de loco pero juraría que había escuchado campanillas sonar a su alrededor._

_Frente a él estaba la más encantadora muchacha que sus ojos hubieran visto, una chica de piel blanca como la luna, cabello negro como el ébano y unos lindos ojos violetas._

—_No hay problema. —respondió la muchacha, rompiendo el encanto y sin prestarle mucho interés, para enseguida continuar con su camino._

_Ichigo se quedó parado en medio de aquella escalera viéndola perderse entre la multitud._

_Y desde esa tarde el chico de cabello naranja no pudo dejar de pensar en esa chica._

_Al día siguiente se aseguró de estar a la misma hora en la estación._

_Y su corazón se aceleró al verla bajar por esas escaleras con gran porte. Su uniforme de falda negra cuadriculada y blusa blanca de manga larga lucía impecable, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, con algunos cabellos sueltos al frente._

_Cuando ella bajó por completo y caminaba hacia él, Ichigo mostró una gran sonrisa, una que pocas veces se permitía mostrar, y ella…ella lo pasó de largo._

_Pero esta vez no se quedó tranquilo, él giró sobre sus talones y corrió para ponerse junto a ella._

—_¡Hola! —la saludó._

_Pero ella no le habló, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, en vez de eso apresuró su paso._

—_¿Te puedo acompañar? —preguntó él con una gran sonrisa mientras le tapaba el paso. Ella se detuvo y lo miró de forma seria. —¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? —preguntó al no obtener contestación._

—_No. —dijo ella y lo empujó hacia un lado para continuar su camino y de nueva cuenta se perdió entre la gente al salir de la estación._

**_~/~/~/~/~/~_**

Ichigo cambio de pierna y se secó el agua que tenía en el rostro. Sonrió al recordar el trabajo que le había costado hablar con Rukia, ella sí que se hizo de rogar. Pero todo valió la pena.

La lluvia se había detenido, pero las nubes negras indicaban que pronto llovería otra vez. Ichigo sacó la rosa y vio que no estaba estropeada.

Pensó en todas las cosas que le diría a Rukia cuando la viera, había pasado dos días sin verla debido a los trabajos escolares y ya la extrañaba mucho. Pero lo más probable era que quizá simplemente le regalaría esa rosa.

Vio su reloj, apenas habían pasado quince minutos, así que se permitió recordar de nuevo.

**_~/~/~/~/~/~_**

_Ichigo se encontraba sentado en su silla viendo impaciente el reloj, ya sólo faltaban diez minutos para que la clase acabara y pudiera ir a la estación a esperar a la chica que le robaba el sueño._

_Ya había pasado una semana desde su primer encuentro, y aunque las cosas no habían avanzado mucho, o nada, entre ellos, él no era de los que se rendía tan fácil. _

_Esta vez dejaría la sutiliza a un lado y sería directo._

_Cuando el reloj por fin se dignó a marcar la hora de salida, sus amigos vieron, ya acostumbrados, como Ichigo salió corriendo del salón con sus cosas en mano._

_Llegó a la estación y esperó al pie de las escaleras que la muchacha, de la cual seguía sin conocer su nombre, apareciera._

_Minutos después, la chica de ojos violetas bajaba las escaleras con movimientos gráciles, su cabello, que ahora llevaba suelto, se movía al compás de su caminar._

_Esta vez la muchacha le dedicó una muy corta mirada a Ichigo, quien de nuevo se colocó junto a ella._

—_¿Qué tal?¿Te puedo acompañar? —preguntó él._

—_No, voy a estudiar. —respondió seria._

_Ichigo le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

—_¿Y no te puedes saltar las clases? —le preguntó en un tono más seductor._

_Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas, que hizo que él la soltara._

—_¿Para qué? —le preguntó ella con una ligera sonrisa. Él recobró su postura._

—_Para platicar contigo._

—_No. —respondió ella mirando al frente y volviendo a su seriedad acostumbrada._

—_¿No? —preguntó él un tanto sorprendido._

—_No._

_Ella siguió caminando. Lo más lógico era que Ichigo se rindiera, pero él no usaba la lógica muy a menudo y además era muy perseverante, así que la siguió._

—_¿Eres una especie de acosador o algo así? —le preguntó ella al percatarse que todavía caminaba a su lado, a pesar de que ya habían salido de la estación del tren._

—_No, sólo voy por el mismo rumbo. —respondió él. Ella intentó mostrase enojada, pero no pudo y le dedicó una linda sonrisa._

—_Soy Ichigo. —dijo extendiendo su mano, aprovechando que la vio de buen humor._

—_Soy Rukia. —respondió el saludo. Y al momento sus cuerpos sintieron una calidez recorrerle las venas._

_Y ese día él la acompañó hasta su escuela, aunque ella no habló mucho._

_Y así siguieron los siguientes días. Él la esperaba en las escaleras de la estación y luego caminaba con ella hasta su destino. Poco a poco las conversaciones se hicieron más largas y entretenidas._

_Pero esa tarde Rukia había tomado un rumbo distinto._

—_¿No vas a la escuela hoy? —le preguntó él al ver que se dirigían al zoológico._

—_Hoy me saltaré las clases. —le respondió con una sonrisa._

—_¿Te acompaño? —preguntó él sonriendo._

_Rukia sólo se alzó de hombros y empezó a caminar. Ichigo no vio la sonrisa que ella dibujó en su rostro._

_Ellos se divirtieron en el zoológico, sin embargo tenían sus pequeñas peleas por sus gustos diferentes. _

_Ella elegía al león como el felino más imponente y feroz, él al tigre._

_Ella decía que no había animal más hermoso que el oso polar, él que el elefante._

_A ella le gustaban las rosas, a él los claveles._

_Y ahora se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol discutiendo sobre sus gustos._

—_Te digo que no hay nada más bello que el arcoíris. —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué puede haber que sea más bello que el arcoíris? —preguntó enojada._

—_Tus ojos. —respondió él viéndola a la cara. —y tu sonrisa, la que muestras cuando estas alegre de verdad._

_Y Rukia no pudo rebatir ese argumento, pues comenzó a sentir algo revoloteándole en el estómago y que hacía que le ardieran las mejillas._

_Ichigo se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. Rukia no fue capaz de moverse._

—_¿Me dejas que te dé un beso? —preguntó el deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella._

_Desde esa distancia podía aspirar su dulce aroma._

—_No. —respondió ella poniéndose de pie. Tenía el corazón acelerado._

—_Se buenita. —rogó Ichigo._

—_No. —volvió a responder, esta vez esforzándose mucho para no caer en la tentación que representaba el chico de hermosos ojos, que la veían tan tiernamente._

—_Pero…_

—_¡No! —Rukia alzó más la voz._

—_Está bien, está bien. —respondió dándose por vencido. No quería arruinar lo que tenía con Rukia._

_Después siguieron recorriendo el zoológico. Pero Ichigo se mostraba un poco distante con ella. Estaba algo sentido porque ella seguía sin mostrar confianza en lo que él sentía._

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aun no le había dicho sus sentimientos._

—_¿Estas enojado? —le preguntó ella deteniéndose frente a la jaula de los leones y sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

—_No. —respondió él. _

—_Mentiroso. —dijo ella con una sonrisa._

—_Que no estoy enojado. —dijo dándose la media vuelta._

—_¿Me das un beso? —preguntó Rukia de repente._

—_¿Qué? —Ichigo se giró enseguida. Aun no creía lo que había escuchado._

—_Qué ¿si me das un beso? —le volvió a repetir Rukia. Ya no podía seguir mostrando indiferencia por él._

_Ichigo sonrió y se apresuró a tomar con sus manos el rostro de Rukia, quien cerró los ojos. El chico lentamente se acercó y junto sus labios con los de ella._

—_Te quiero. —le susurró él entre besos._

—_También te quiero. —le respondió ella._

**_~/~/~/~/~/~_**

Ichigo terminó de recordar nuevamente con una sonrisa. Pensó que había sido muy afortunado de encontrarse a alguien como Rukia, ella era capaz de hacer que se olvidara de sus problemas, para él ella era como la luna, porque alumbraba sus momentos más oscuros.

Por eso desde ese día sintió que quería al mundo y que el mundo lo quería a él. Fue el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

La puerta del colegio se abrió, por ella salieron varias muchachas que salieron corriendo para evitar mojarse más. Detrás de ellas salió Rukia portando un paraguas negro.

Le sonrió al verlo y se acercó enseguida a él.

Y de tantas cosas que quería decir y hacer, Ichigo sólo atinó a entregarle la rosa recién cortada.

Rukia se alzó de puntitas y él se inclinó para besarla.

Después él tomó el paraguas y enlazó su mano con la de ella, y así bajo la lluvia se fueron caminando entre las calles vacías.

Esas calles vacías que serían testigos de su amor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos.**


End file.
